Only In Time
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru as lost everything. His home, his brother, his rights. He knows the future that Kagome once spoke of is rising but to his surprise, she has returned and is suck 150 years after her first trip and she has pledged to help him. She grows stronger and more beautiful and he soon he pledges himself to her protection as well. Kagome protects love, can he understand that?
1. Chapter 1

_Who can say where the road goes_

He stood overlooking the flames that tore through his lands; it's all he could do. The harsh winds threw his hair back as it brought heat to his face. His fellow demons behind him could not help him now.

This was war.

He was thankful his brother was no longer alive to witness this.

Shame, the words ran over and over in his mind as the flames burnt down the outer walls of his Western domain. His home. His life. His birthright.

All he could do was stand there and watch it all burn down. Centuries of his bloodlines gone with the death of his father leaving only him, and now he had further failed his family by allowing this to happen.

He watched the walls come crashing down, and it reviled that the inside was also suffering the same fate.

All of it would soon be gone. Not that he was a materialistic man, but his father's writings, all of it would be gone like it had never even existed.

He knew this was the beginning of the end.

The winds were not helping; it helped spread the fires.

He really had lost everything — his father, his brother, his Rin, his mother and now his home.

He had nothing.

Nothing to protect, nothing to his name and nothing to hand down to his namesake and perhaps that was the worst of it. His title meant nothing now. Sure he could rebuild but would he? Could he?

"My Lord look," One of his allies called out,

Sesshomaru removed his eyes from the burning to the dirt road that lead down and there he saw her walking up through the flames and heat made her image blurry.

It was the Miko.

The one he had not seen in over 150 years. His brows drew together, what on earth was she doing here and now? When had she returned to this time?

"My Lord?" The man questioned,

Sesshomaru held his hand up to silence the man "I know this Miko," He told him,

"Is she not one of them?" The man's deep booming voice asked,

Was she? No, no he knew this Miko she would not do this.

"No."

Kagome looked up, and their eyes met. Her leg muscles ached but she trecked up the hill till she stood a few feet from him. The rough wind threw her hair forward; it was longer now. She sighed and walked closer; the other demons moved back, Sesshomaru did not.

She stood next to him and then turned around to watch his palace fall to the ground — the wind mixing her black hair with his white hair.

"I'm sorry," She said,

"Did you aid Miko?"

Kagome looked at him "I tried to stop it, I couldn't,"

"Your future, it has started?" He said it as a statement, but she knew he was asking.

"Yes,"

Silence met them, and he looked down at her again, she was covered in ash and sweat. Her Miko garb was filthy, but she still smelled like Kagome.

"When did you return?"

"2 years ago."

"Why?"

She looked up at him "The well opened up for me."

"It has been 150 years Miko."

"I know," She said, "This is not my first time returning Sesshomaru I come, and I go."

He looked back at the fires "Why do you return to fight when the battle is not your Miko?"

She smiled, "Isn't it?"

They looked at each other again "My grandfather before he died told me that a fork in the road on this path called life was actually a blessing and not a curse he said at the moment we could make a choice, stay on the path ahead or chose to change it."

"Messing with time Miko is foolish."

"I thought so too," She sighed "But I knew one day the well would stop, and I would be where I belonged."

She inhaled deep, "Who can say where the road goes ne?"

"You Miko for you have seen the future."

She looked away to the flames of the massive burning castle "Yes, and every time I returned something else changed, I am so unsure even now if the future I knew is the true future."

He rose an eyebrow,

"The well closed," She said, and he detected no fear or sadness from her,

"I think sometimes it was all a dream a fairytale delusion and the whole time I was really here waiting to be born."

Kagome placed a hand on her heart "All I wanted was to belong and to be true to my heart, I think when I finally let go of my childish fears the jewel reacted, and my true self was born were it was supposed to be, I lept to the past to save a dying breed because I felt connected somehow,"

"Do you not miss your home, Miko?"

Smiled, "Home," She looked at him "Home is where you make it, where you place your roots, where your heart it." She smiled bigger and then turned to face the men, she bowed, "Take care Sesshomaru, Ill see ya around k?"

"Where will you go?"

She shrugged, "Where ever the road takes me, I guess, what about you?"

He looks at the dirt path she just climbed, and then he feels a tug on his sleeve "Don't," She said, "Don't at least, not now." His eyes slid down to her small hand. She lets go of him "Our paths will cross again soon, the uprising has begun, take heed Sesshomaru, don't do anything foolish."

"Are you calling me a fool?"

"No, just," She bit her lip "Just don't make the same mistake your brother and father did."

She turned slightly more to him and put a hand on his shoulder and push down, telling him he needs to lean down. He was somewhat confused but did as she wished. She placed a kiss on his cheek, and he pulled back slightly "I will always be on your side, don't forget that. I care about you."

Then she smiled and walked away, and all he could do was stand there and watch her go.

She didn't look a day over twenty 23.

"That girl has a death wish," The man next to him said.

"She refuses to die by my hands," Sesshomaru said slightly proud of what she had become.

"Stubborn one ne?"

"Indeed,"

They all went back to looking at the fire as the last wall of the Western Palace fall.

This was War.

Lucky for him, he had a great weapon on his side. A powerful female.

Her name was Kagome, she was the Shikon Miko, and she pledged her loyalties to him this day. Perhaps it was not the beginning of the end, but the beginning of the beginning.

Only in time could they tell.


	2. Day Flows

_Where the day flows, only time..._

Days bled into weeks and weeks bled into months until time found them together again.

This time they were back to back. Her bow was drawn, his sword was drawn, and they once again fought a common enemy much like the days of Naraku. It was not the humans alone that were trying to wipe out the demons, but the ones with holy power. Monk and Mikos alike.

Yet the most powerful of them all now stood short at his back.

His army fought all around them.

Her arrows flew but did little against other holy barriers. But she was not really fighting against her common people but protecting him, something at one time he would have sneered at. He turned, and her body moved in sync with his. His sword took out a fleet, but his army was backing behind him, leaving him open. But he was the alpha male and their Lord; it was his duty to protect them.

"Move," He said,

"No," Kagome spoke back,

His demonic sword pulsed ready to be released on the holy beings in front of him "Kagome, move." He said, looking behind him.

She moved, she ducked under his arm and came up in front of him, her back to his chest. She caught the arrow, thus saving him.

"Now!" She yelled,

But he didn't want to hurt her; his sword would make her skin burn if he used it so close to her.

"Sesshomaru now we haven't got all day!"

He growled at her, but he reached around her and dropped the sword to his other hand, his free hand reaches around her, and he dragged her back to rest against him. Then his right hand, the one with the sword, slashed and his power rose with it. Kagome put up her hands to hide her eyes _to close_ Her mind yelled,

His power flowed out, and hers flowed up, and while his eyes were set on the task at hand, he could feel her, _to close_ He thought as her power swirled around her to protect her from his own. They were far to close to each other. A demonic demon and a holy female and yet it felt safe.

When the smoked cleared that monks and humans retreated.

Kagome inhaled,

"Tokijin, did it not affect you?" He said as he released his hold on her,

She rubbed her arms "Yes just not the way you think," She eyed his sword "It has no power over me, and it fears me, taunts me," She pointed at the sword "It's evil,"

He rose an eyebrow, "I am aware, it serves its purpose."

Kagome eyed the sword, "You hear that he controls you, so watch it!" She napped,

Sesshomaru looked at his sword as it seemed to respond to her. Then he looked around. There was death all around them; why did she wish to be here when she could be safe?

The few monks and Mikos who come to aid gathered near them "Lady Kagome," a younger one asked,

"Let's get aid to those who are hurt ok."

They nodded and followed her command. They never spoke to him or looked at him. Only her. He watched as they tended to both the enemy and his own. That was how she gained many allies. She would take those who fought against them, tend to them and talk to them, and like everyone, they would come to her side. She did always have a way with people, human, and demons alike.

Though they did not trust him, they trusted her.

Slayers came and helped out too, fixing weapons.

Kagome smiled as she watched demons, Mikos, monks, and slayers work together.

"Thank you Miroku, Sango" They were long gone, but before they died they had many children and their village was once again full of slayers and they all knew Kagome and Sesshomaru. It was what they left behind that kept Kagome moving forward.

"Here you are Kagome," A slayer who looked way too much like her great-great grandmother spoke handing Kagome bandages "For your companion," She said. Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

She looked so much like Sango and even spoke like her too.

Oh if only Miroku could see his daughters daughters and his son's sons, what they left behind. Sadness washed over her suddenly. She missed them something bad.

Was she being selfish? Wanting to save all this? Protect this?

No. Love was never wrong if it was true. So as the sun set, they aided and cared for one another; Kagome sat off to find a missing Lord. She walked down the path to the cold spring waters. She knew their time together would soon grow as her kinds grew wiser and stronger. Soon she would have to stay near him, by his side much as she had done with his brother.

But then there would be a day, much like with his brother where he would no longer need her, but another. He, like his brother, would require a different type of woman.

It took many many years for Kagome to understand what Kikyo meant about becoming a normal woman.

But today was still today, and they both still needed each other.


	3. Who Can say?

_And who can say if your love grows?_

She found him waist-deep in water.

"You don't need any of this, do you?" She asked, and he turned fully to her to show her he was healed. She sat the stuff down and sat on her knees near the river bed, "You heal so fast, not like the others."

"I am not like the others." He said,

"No, your not." She looks down at her hands,

"My brother also healed fast, did he not?"

"Hai,"

"It was my father's blood in him."

She looked up at him as he looked up, "My allies are strong but not of noble blood."

"Maybe we should seek help from Kouga?"

"Hn, he will follow if you ask it of him."

"Do you want his aid?"

"It is more that he needs our aid, Miko."

"This is well beyond saving one's people; you need to be worried about your whole race regardless of which breed."

He knew her words were valid, but his were to, if his kind wanted to survive, they would need him not the other way around. Then again, his lands were in ruin, and his home was gone, and his bloodline all but ended with him.

He needs to mate at some point.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she fiddled with grass on the banks. They acted as if this were normal.

"Why do you stay?" He asked,

She looked up, "Stay?"

"With me?"

"I care about you." She said her brows together,

He looked away, "Will we seek aid from Inuyasha's offspring."

She sighed, "That would be unwise I think, no one knows that he rebuilt Horai Island."

So once again, his brother would fail him.

Kagome stood, "Why don't you go to Kouga and I will go to the island."

"You wish to separate?" He stated,

Kagome smiled "Well, dont make it sound like we are married or something." Her hands were on her hips, and she laughed a little. Sesshomaru walked forward, and she saw the water lower, she quickly turned, "A little warning if you please and put a towel on!"

"Are you still virgin Miko?"

She blushed, "We are not having that conversation plus aren't you the one who use to point out my lack of dress as unbecoming!"

"Hn, but we are alone, and I am not ashamed."

"God your just like your brother."

"I highly doubt my brother was as well in dow as me Miko."

Kagome stuck her fingers in her ears "I am not listening!" She called out.

He turned her and thankfully he was dressed. He pulled out her fingers "You should seek the wolf, you are the woman he wishes to claim."

"Sesshomaru you know good, and well I am not his woman, plus he mated."

"So he did, to the wolf female with red hair?"

"Yes, shortly before Inuyasha remember."

How could he forget?

"I love Kouga, but I think it would be safer if I went to the island and you went to him, and we need to do it now while their numbers are low Sesshomaru."

"Hn," He agreed.

So they went back. The slayers took the demons, Mikos, and monks back with them. They were told to stay within the walls. They would put up a barrier to protect them while they were gone.

"Don't be gone long Miko," Sesshomaru told her,

"Careful Sesshomaru, people are going to start thinking I'm your woman." She winked.

"You have been around the wolf too long; perhaps I should delay the trip, your mouth is still recovering from what it learned from my brother."

She smiled softly and walked up to him, "Ano, bend down?"

Not that she needs to, but she didn't know how long she would be gone from him. She had protected him and so, he bent down, and she kissed his cheek, she would not betray him.

"Do not be gone long." He said again,

"Hai,"

He stood and watched her go; he knew it would be months before he saw her again.

All he could to do was turn and take a different path, but those paths would cross again, if only in time.


	4. As Your Heart Chose

_As your heart chose, only time._

Kagome found the island and with one hand, entered the barrier so well hidden. If you didn't know to look for it, you would never feel it.

She found his children. He had 2, both sons and both looked so much like him.

But their blood was water down even more. Their half-demon blood was not as strong as his. They didn't even have puppy ears. They looked like humans with pointed ears, gold eyes, and long nails. Their skin was tan, and their hair was black.

"Aunt Kagome," They both said bowing.

"Hi boys." She smiled softly.

They blushed "We haven't been boys in a long time aunt, tell us why have you come," The oldest asked,

Now seeing them, looking at them she knew they could not help at least not in the way Sesshomaru would want them to.

"I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" The younger one asked. The younger one actually reminded her of a young, human-looking Sesshomaru.

"War has started, the war of my people,"

"Father told us of your time," The oldest said, his voice was so much like Inuyasha's while the young spoke in tones more like Kikyo.

"It has begun I'm afraid,"

"What would you have us do we are weak," The younger one said as they sat down.

"Your not weak in the mind, you are wise," Kagome said then she inhaled "Some may need protection,"

"Aunt, you know they cant not enter or leave without having the mind-wiped," The older of the two stated.

"I know, I know."

"Who," The young asked,

"Shippo for one."

"Has he agreed to this?"

"I will talk to him soon but If I send people here will you allow them in?"

The boys looked at each other then back at her "You want them to come without knowledge dont you."

Kagome looked down, "Yes."

"You fear this war?"

"I fear even with my knowledge; we may still lose." She confirmed,

"If you win?"

"Then perhaps we could return their memory and let them decide,"

The boys looked at each other then back at her "That is a great risk Kagome," The older stated, "Just because you may win one there will always be another."

They were right. It hurt. She knew if they sent people here, they would have to remain here. No one knew about the island but her and now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wanted it to forever stay that way. It was their old realm. It was his way of protecting the ones he loved from the hate of the outside world. Demon and human love were still frowned apon.

"It has been a long time since anyone has entered this place" Kagome said, demon and human love was not a strong as it once was. Humans were starting to hate them more and more, and the number of noble bloods was less and less.

"Hn," The older said sounding much like their uncle.

"Uncle will be displeased with us," The older said, though she knew they didnt much care about how he felt about them.

"I'll deal with him," She stood "I fear it may come to it though, me sending people here." It wasn't her first choice by any means.

The nodded "Wipe them, and we will allow them passage."

She had kept the secert all this time; they knew she would never put them in harm's way. She loved them. She loved love. She loved their fathers kind, her own kind, their uncles kind.

She loved their father.

At one time, he had hoped she would stay with them behind the barrier. It was selfish of him. But she chose to go home. Even the barrier could not protect him though. He kept his loved ones safe but he died anyway when he left it. Kikyo died and he fallowed her in death unable to accept life without her.

Kagome left the barrier, and tears fell down her face. God, her emotions always did flare when she entered it. She could feel him in the place, his power. His sons were painful reminders that he was gone. Kagome knelt down and sucked in air. God how she missed him.

"Inuyasha," She spoke, but he would not respond.

He was her best friend, and at one time she thought he would be much more.

But his heart chose long before her time and so when the time came to chose again his heart stayed loyal and she could never ever hate him for that. It made her love him all the more. She chose to. She chose to leave, yet she then returned and now she had pledged her loyties to his brother, and he told her not to be gone long. It had been two months since she last saw him and she hoped he was faring well with Kouga.

Only time would tell.


	5. Heart Sighs

_dWho can say why your heart sighs-_

She returned, Kouga's tribe had agreed to stay and help the cause. Now, after being apart from her for months, Sesshomaru sat with Kouga and watched as Kagome danced a Mikos dance with the other young trainees.

It was night, and the fires were blazing. Their dance was a mix of meditation and yoga. She stood in her red Miko pants and a white 'tank crop top' as she called it. Now all the Mikos wore it when they did this dance.

Miroku laughed the first time he saw it; he said it was better than watching a geisha, which earned him a slap from both Kagome and Sango.

Kagome moved, Sesshomaru watched her arms flex, her abs twist, but her face was soft, and her power dusted at her feet, controlled and balanced.

The demon men all sat in silence and watched as the Mikos and shirtless monks did as she did. Moving her arms and legs in slow, calculate beautiful moves.

The art of war could be beautiful sometimes. Seductive.

"Sesshomaru can I borrow you?"

He rose an eyebrow,

"I'll do it," Kouga raised his hand "Put your hand down." Sesshomaru said,

Kouga's mate grabbed his ear "She still doesn't want you, idiot,"

Sesshomaru stood and walked to her and watched as one of the younger Miko blinds folded her.

"You want to feel," Kagome said, "But without touching." She was teaching.

Kagome started her meditation dance in front of him, "Sesshomaru, move around me," She whispered.

He began to walk around her, but her body moved with his, even when he pivoted to go back the other way, her turn was soft and so predicted but she never once touched him. He stopped and moved his hand to go down her side, she leaned and lifted her arm as his claws almost touched her skin at her side. He went back up, and she stood upright.

"They are intuned," Kouga said,

He watched as Kagome began moving and Sesshomaru moved with her "Look, she reversed it, and he doesn't even know it," Kouga pointed out this him mate.

Kagome had, she moved around him, she was leading.

Soon the field was filled with moonlight and fireflies, and Mikos and monk and demons were dancing to the art of war. Trusting, caring, and feeling all with their souls and hearts, not with their eyes.

Kagome twirled, and Sesshomaru realized he had been tricked, she was leading. He took the blindfold off, and his hand snuck around her waist to still her — chest to chest.  
She was breathless and sweaty now "Sesshomaru,"

"It is enough," He now understood how she was able to fight so close to him, her back to his like she was one with him.

"Oh, Hia" She blushed slightly.

While the others danced their dance Sesshomaru leaned down, but instead of her tiptoeing and kissing his cheek, his cheek slid cross hers, and he inhaled, then his nose ran up her cheek, and he licked her.

When he pulled back and released her hand went to her blushing cheek, and she watched as he walked away.

"What, what was that?" She whispered,

Kouga smirked from his place next to his mate, "Dude straight Inu kissed you Kagome!"

Kagome looked at Kouga, "He what?"

"He pledges his loyalty to you Kagome," his mate said, "You are his ally."

She had always been his ally, did he just now accept that?

"pfh, that sniff and lick were a little more then I am loyal to you, dude was scent-marking her, and you know it." Kouga huffed.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked,

"Did dog breath teach you nothing?" Kouga asked as he stood and walked to Kagome "He put his scent on you, it's his protection, he has pledged to protect you, you Kagome are his pack, alpha female to boot."

Her mouth opened but Kouga put up his hand "It means no one better mess with you, you are for his purposes, his female bitch."

Kagome eyes shot up, Kouga's mate laughed "Dont worry Kagome it's not like it sounds," She giggled from the ground, her green eyes sparkling with tears from laughter.

But Kagome looked after Sesshomaru, being his female didn't sound so bad to her.

Of course, she knew it wasn't like it sounded.

Kagome sighed inside and out, and Kouga's mated stopped laughing.

They watched as Kagome dismissed the trainees and made her way to bathe.

"Kouga I worry" Ayame stated,

"Why"

"I know that sigh."

"What sigh?"

"That sigh Kagome just made."

Kouga rose an eyebrow "What the hell you talking about she just dance with her spirt power around a demon Lord of course she sighed, it wore me out watching it."

His mate smacked him, "Come on, you know that sigh."

Kouga blinked "You mean she pregnant!" He looked down at his mates growing belly "That's a pregnant female sigh!" He pointed to his mate's belly.

She shook her head, "No, you idiot, before that!"

Kouga scratched his head, his mate kissed him, and he deepened it, and she sighed into.

Kouga slowly pulled away, and he had that 'oh' look in his face "She cares about him" He said,

"She has love for him" His mate stated "Even if she doesn't know it yet, her heart does"

Kouga scrunched up his face "Why him"

"Who can say."

"She's human," He said "Sesshomaru won't look past that"

She shrugged "Only time will tell,"

"Sesshomaru has a lot of time, Kagome does not," Kouga said.


	6. Love Flies

_As your love flies, only time._

The waves crashed as the sun set on another day.

Kouga and Sesshomaru stood on the dunes and watched as Kagome and Ayame played in the waves.

Both demons would never admit, but they both enjoyed the sound of the waves and the calm that the tide brought in.

"Wolf,"

"What?"

"Why did my brother allow the Miko to dress in such a state when they traveled?"

Sesshomaru found it puzzling to him. The Miko always dressed in ways that didn't make sense to him, and for a long time, he paid no mind to it, but the latest outfit change had him raising his eyebrows.

Kouga laughed, "Inuyasha didn't have a say, just like I didnt."

"He was alpha, was he not?"

"She didnt care about that, plus, if you haven't noticed Kagome is an alpha female Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked back as Kagome laughed as she and Kouga's mate jumped over another big wave. True the Miko was indeed an alpha female, but even still he could not believe Inuyasha would allow her to wear something so, little.

"He had an issue with you trying to claim her."

Kouga cracked a smile "Yeah, fun times if I wasn't mated Id still try to bed her."

There was silence between them for a moment, and Kagome waved at them "Kouga, big brother!"

Kouga rolled his eyes, and Sesshomaru snorted at her nickname for him.

"Inuyasha used to say she ain't pretty, ain't no one gonna look," Kouga stated while waving at the females.

"I knew he was deaf and dumb; I was not aware he was also blind."

Kouga turned and looked at him "Are you saying you find her attractive?"

Sesshomaru slowly gazed back down at Kouga "She is a prime female for a human, if I were human or half breed I should think to claim her."

Kouga's jaw hit the ground, "What!" Perhaps his mate had been on to something.

Sesshomaru looked up at the females again, "Had she been of demon blood; I would have claimed her at first sight."

Both females made their way back up. Kagome was wearing a 'swimsuit,' and Kouga's mate's skirt was short enough she didnt need one.  
Kagome was an alpha female with no alpha male, which explained a lot actually. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, "Your state of dress keeps lacking Miko."

Kagome blushed and looked down, "Um."

Words failed her, but Kouga saved the day "Dont let him fool ya, he just admitted that if he were human, he would want to marry you!" Kouga laughed,

Kagome blushed harder, and her eyes met Sesshomaru's, "I dont know about that."

"Pdf, had you been a demon the bastard would have mated you the first time he laid eyes on you, but since your human, he tried to kill you instead," He laughed "Inuyasha is rolling in his grave I just know it."

What worried Kagome was Sesshomaru made no move to correct him.

"I have no idea how to react to that?" Say thank you or gee thanks? She wasn't sure if it was an insult or not. "And dont talk ill of the dead Kouga!" Kagome snapped.  
The wolf ran with his tail between his legs like ways when he came to her.

She was, indeed an alpha female.

"Miko"

She wrapped a towel around her "Yes."

"Why did you and the half breed not choose you?"

She blinked "I guess there can't be two alpha's" She really didnt know how to respond to that. Nor did she really want to.

"Only a mated pair, an alpha male needs an alpha female."

Kagome sighed, "It was a long time ago, Sesshomaru, and his heart was with Kikyo you now this."

She began to walk back, he followed.

"Plus I am not the submitting kind if you have noticed."

"Hn, some may find that to be a thrilling challenge, Miko."

"Why are we talking about my love life today?" They were in the middle of war planning, after all.

"Love flies on time miko you do not have a lot of it."

Kagome stopped, "Are you trying to mate me off, so you dont have to deal with me, ya didn't have to lick me, you know."

Sesshomaru stood stunned then he leaned down a licked her again and with his face close, he spoke: "I am your alpha, for now, Miko till you find a male who can tame you."

She blushed "I'm not sure I can be tamed," She said with a shudder,

"Do not be a fool Miko; every female wants to be dominated by male at some point."

Kagome was suffocating under his aura suddenly; she pointed to a tree "I'm gonna go change."

She ran. Her heart pounded in her ears, his word rang in her ears, true and strong and at that moment it felt as he was trying to cover her whole body with his aura and what was worse is she liked the warmth of it.

He could do it, dominate her, tame her, he was the only alpha male strong enough to do it which left mate prospect for her low. _  
_


	7. Heart Cries

_And who can say why your heart cries._

While they had gained more demonic forces, the enemy had gained more holy forces.

"You can not save them all," Sesshomaru stated as he walked quickly through the human demon village with her, a fight had begun on the outskirts of it.  
"

I will save who I can!" Kagome yelled at him,

Half breeds were running while others, smaller ones clung to their human mothers,

"You will give it away if you do it, Miko," Sesshomaru told her, grabbing her arm. "You can not save them all."

"I have to try!"

"Will you risk their lives for a few."

Kagome turned when a human woman carrying a baby came up to her, "My husband!" where is my mate!" She called. A male with blue hair raced up to his human wife, "I am here!" He took their newborn baby. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "They love each other,"

"Then he should protect her."

"He can't protect her against this, and you know it, get your pride out of your ass!"

He growled, "Miko."

"No!" Kagome turned to the couple, "If you could be saved, save to love, and your children live, would you want it?"

"Yes," Both said,

"Would you give up your past memory, only remembering each other?"

"Yes!" They both cried.

Kagome kissed her fingers and marked their foreheads, erasing their memory, and then like zombies, they made their way out of the village.

"They will notice Miko,"

"Then we should go fight before they do,"

"You are letting your human emotions get in the way."

"I am not; this was the plan."

"His offspring agreed to this?"

"Yes,"

 _fools_ His mind screamed,

"Some people chose to love Sesshomaru, and it's not foolish, so wipe that look off your face!"

He hated how she could read him, much like Rin could.

"Come," He grabbed her arm. "Stop spreading your curse, kiss woman."

"What jealous?" She snapped as he dragged her out of the village and to the battlefield. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her bow, "Better than be licked!" She yelled, released an arrow. Sesshomaru turned her, and she released another arrow, "Kouga down!" She yelled. Kouga ducked as an arrow, flew past his head.

"Where is your mate?" Sesshoamru asked, dodging the end of Kagome's bow as she moves around him.

"Safe thanks for asking,"

Sesshomaru looked down, "Watch it, Miko."

"The shut up and fight you dog!"

He took his sword and swiped at a monk that was far to close. Kagome stepped into him her back, touching his chest. "They're getting to close."

She then yips as Sesshomaru bit her ear, "What the hell!"

"This dog bites as well Miko,"

"I swear to God if you start slobbering on me, I will purify you."

"You kiss me like that woman and you will not escape my poison." He was referring to her memory wipe kiss.

They were closing in; everyone was backing into to them "Kouga get them out of here now, there are too many!"

"Hai!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood still as others started to retreat. It was so loud, and everything was happening so fast. Kagome turned to look at him, throwing her bow over her shoulder again. Her heart rate was picking up, "How should I kiss you then, my Lord?" She snapped, rubbing her hands together. Sesshoamru knew she was about to do something.

Kagome spread her arms out, "Protect my back."

His arms went under hers, and he held his sword at her back "What are you doing woman?"

"You trust me?" She asked,

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against her cheek; then, his mouth was at her ear, "Hai Miko."

He pulled back and soon he felt her power raise.

 _To close, to close_ His alarm was going off,

"Miko, you will purify me control or no control."

"No, I won't," She said, closing her eyes, but her power was hot at her feet she knew he had to feeling it. She needed her power to work for her but caress him, but she could not touch him with her hands. Lights started to erupted around them as the other Mikos and monks' power started to hit against her barrier around them. It sounded like fireworks exploding against a drum.

He looked down at her as her power begin to draw up, "Miko," He warned his eyes narrowing,

"I need to caress you," She whispered, and then her eyes met his. She needed to touch him without touching him.

"Sesshomaru," She needing ideas and fast.

It was like a moment of clarity, and he leaned down, and she tiptoed and closed her eyes, and as her power broke from her hands, their lips mouth moved smoothly against his. It was the only thing calm and warm at the moment. His tongue found its way into her mouth, and he quickly dominated her as her power spread out and burst.

Their bodies were thrown apart when her power popped, and her barrier came down.

"Sesshoamru go!" She screamed as she grabbed her bow again "You have to go!"

"I will not run."

"You have to go, protect your people."

He wanted to protect her.

"Dont Sesshomaru, dont look at me like that!" She yelled, now several feet away from him.

 _Shes to far away_ His mind yelled,

"Dont make their mistake, Sesshomaru, go I will find you!"

He hesitated. He was no fool, he knew they need to leave, their numbers were too great, and even her holy power was not enough to face them all.

"I will find you, I always do," She whispered, then she turned her back to him "Ready!" She yelled, and the link of Mikos raised their arrows.

All he could do was remember her kiss and vanish.

Her heart cried out when she felt him disappeared.

"I love you," She whispered, she was doing this because she loved him. She would not let him die because of her, not like his father had not brother had; she would end that curse. But she also knew it was his loyalties to her and not his heart that had him hesitating. But she would allow her heart to believe otherwise for this battle no matter how foolish it seemed.  
-


End file.
